Loving Jane English version
by streepytime
Summary: AU inspired by the movie "Loving Annabelle". Jane Rizzoli 17 is sent by her parents to St. Cantius, a Catholic school run by Mother Winifred. There she meets Miss Isles, who teaches poetry. M for future chapters. *NOW AVAILABLE IN ENGLISH*
1. Chapter 1

_**AN**__ :_ _I __started to write this fanfiction in French and a lot of people asked me to translate it... As you can see in my AN my english is not well enough to translate all this story *blushing* so all thanks goes to __**RecalltheLove**_ _who will translate it! She does an amazing work and it's a pleasure to work with her! You can go on her profile and read her own fics :) Thanks my dear!_  
_Please don't hesitate to review, your opinion mean alot to me and it will influence on the evolution of this story and my motivation to continue to write it._

Jane Rizzoli lifted one of many necklaces she wore around her neck to her lips. As she chewed one of her Buddhist rosary beads, she examined the decoration of the austere room in which she found herself. There were no pictures, only a huge wooden cross attached to the white wall in front of her. She sank a little in her seat, this time gazing at the large bookcases around her.

"This establishment will not tolerate a single misstep from you Miss Rizzoli. Sit up straight!"

Mother Winifred, who was now standing behind Jane, punctuated her last sentence with a slight slap of the ruler on Jane's shoulder. She let just a small grunt escape at the pain, but continued to ignore the speaker's words. This time, Jane concentrated her gaze on the principal's office. Every object surrounding her file was properly aligned and she was dying to get up, tear each page out and run away.

"After reading about your school career I might have thought I was dealing with an exemplary student. You are at a very high standard, both in mathematics and English, and your grades are just as good in your other subjects. If only your behaviour did not sully the brilliant mind that you seem to have."

Mother Winifred took her place behind her desk, leafing through Jane's file until she reached the last page.

"'Consumption of alcoholic beverages between classes', 'Unauthorized outings after hours', 'Participation in dangerous games with her roommates' ... And I won't get into the fire you caused in the cafeteria last year! Miss Rizzoli, where do you think these acts of vandalism will take you?"

The principal paused in the hope that the girl would react to what she said but Jane continued to fixate her gaze on the fine lace curtains on the left. Jane forced herself to stay calm and quiet, trying to show that nothing could affect her. Mother Winifred sighed.

"There is a bigger problem, Miss Rizzoli. I talked to your parents and they have confided in me about your ... more 'personal' details and I want to tell you that I will do my best to help you. You are in God's house here and I'm sure he will be inclined to help you get back on track."

Jane could not help paying attention on hearing mention of her parents and felt her blood boil a little more at each word that followed. When Mother Winifred paused again, this time Jane gave her a dark look. They remained in this way for a long time, Jane searching for a response, Mother Winifred patiently awaiting any reaction, apparently happy to have found the right words to get to Jane.

Jane was about to speak when someone knocked gently at the door. The director sighed and ordered the person to enter.

"You asked to see me, Mother?"

"Yes, Maura. May I present our new girl, Miss Jane Rizzoli, who has come from public high school in Boston - Samuel Adams. Jane, this is your poetry teacher, Miss Isles. I would like you to show her our school and her room. She will join the Teresa and Lola on the third floor. "

Jane got up quickly, happy that this discussion was finally over. She grabbed the straps of her bag, hoisting it over her shoulder, and then turned to her new teacher. She paused, astonished that such a beautiful woman would be teaching in this institution. Jane had expected to see an old lady like Mother Winifred but Miss Isles was far from her age. Long blonde hair fell slightly curled on her small shoulders and she wore a simple white dress that covered her body to her knees. The sunlight coming through the window was shining her pale skin; she looked like an angel who had come to rescue her.

"Welcome to St. Cantius, Jane."

Miss Isles held out her hand which Jane grasped gently, enjoying the extreme softness of her skin**.** The smile on the teacher's lips put the finishing touch to the magnificent image she was observing.

"I have a few things to discuss with Miss Isles. Jane, wait outside."

Jane did not deign to speak or even look at Mother Winifred as went to the door. She did not pause for a moment, even when she heard Mother Winifred say she hoped the conversation would make Jane think.

"I need you to watch her closely, Maura. She seems like a difficult case."

Maura nodded, then joined Jane who was waiting patiently in the hallway.

"On the ground floor is the chapel down the hall, and what you see here is the entrance to the cafeteria. On the first floor are the classrooms, and the second and third are the residents' rooms. Follow me, Jane, and I'll show you. "

Maura began to advance towards the chapel but was stopped when Jane grabbed her elbow, wheeling her around to face her.

"Let's just say that the oral presentation was enough, teach. Let's go straight to my room, I'm exhausted from the trip here from Boston and the only thing I want right now is a fucking shower."

Jane's voice was more hoarse than usual, showing her real fatigue. Maura disengaged her arm, too quickly to feel the light caress of the teenager's thumb, and crossed her arms. She exchanged her affectionate smile for a look that was harder and stricter.

"Watch your language Jane. Tomorrow will be your first day of classes and it's one of mine. I'd hope you wouldn't want to be late in finding the classroom."

Jane frowned, surprised to see such a sudden change in behaviour. Maura Isles had seemed the most gentle and kind woman she had ever met, at first. However, she still possessed an authoritative nature that could put Jane in her place. Jane put both hands in the pockets of her hole-filled jeans, nodding to Maura to show her she was ready to follow.

She went through each floor, Miss Isles being careful to explain each room. Jane listened silently, allowing herself discreet glances toward Maura's body whenever they ascended a staircase. The teenager remained silent until they came to her new room and was showed a bed where her school uniform was already folded.

Maura was about to leave, but she turned once more to Jane.

"I advise you not to wear those necklaces tomorrow. In particular, those Buddhist rosaries. "

Jane gripped the biggest rosary, beginning to play with it nervously without realising.

"Why?"

"It's in the rules - you have a copy of them in your bedside table. You may only wear a discrete necklace with no religious connections, other than Catholic."

"I'll think about it."

Jane went to the door, pushing it open slightly as a sign that she wanted to be alone now. Maura understood her message and did not push the issue. She gave her one last smile before leaving.

Jane took a long shower, enjoying the fact that her roommates are still at lessons. When she came out they were back. One of them was lying on her bed with her headphones in their ears and the other was leafing through a magazine on her own. The teenager paid them no attention and lay directly under the covers with her back to them.

Lola gave up on her reading and approached Jane's bed.

"Hi. I'm Lola and she's Teresa."

Lola waited a few seconds, and then, seeing no reaction from Jane, turned to her friend. Teresa raised her eyes up to the ceiling, chewing her gum a little more vigorously and increasing the volume on her MP3 player.

When she heard Lola take her place on her bed again, Jane pressed the rosary a little harder to her chest and let her tears flow against the pillow. She had not allowed herself to crack until now. Even when her parents had threatened to send her to a Catholic school. Even when they announced they had finally registered her. Even when she was in the office of Mother Winifred, away from her family and her friends. Jane wept for almost an hour, letting a few sobs escape once her two roommates had left for the cafeteria.

She wiped her cheeks and then grabbed her schedule, which indicated her first poetry class was at 8am. She set an alarm on her phone. She fell asleep thinking about the only good thing about her day, meeting Miss Isles.

_**AN**_ _: I hope you liked this first chapter and please don't forget to write a review, even a little one so I'll know if people are interested in this english version :) Of course thanks again to __**RecalltheLove**_ _who translate it!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN :**_ _Thank you all so much for all your lovely reviews! I'm glad you like it and I'll do my best to don't disappoint you about the following of this story._  
_Here is chapter 2 translated by RecallTheLove and let me tell you she work as fast as well. Awesome work again dear! Thanks. :)_

The following morning, Jane spontaneously woke up before her alarm rang. She still pretended to sleep, concentrating on good memories, trying to forget where she was. Once Teresa and Lola left to have breakfast, she went to the bathroom to get ready. After she took a shower, she reluctantly put on her uniform, a white shirt and black flared skirt. She reached into her bag in search of her second pair of black leather boots, which sat higher on the calves and were more masculine.

Jane stood for a few minutes before the mirror looking at her new attire. She seized the collar of her shirt, fussing with it until softened some, opening another button on the way. She touched with her fingertips to her many necklaces, remembering what Miss Isles had told her the day before. 'I advise you not to wear those necklaces tomorrow. In particular, those Buddhist rosaries.' Jane also recalled her reaction when she had sworn and winced at the idea of attracting the wrath of the charming young woman. However, she decided not to remove any of them. Jane Rizzoli was definitely not ready to concede on this point, even for Miss Isles' sake.

Jane made her way to the classroom for her first poetry class and winced when she felt her stomach growl from hunger. She had not eaten since yesterday afternoon and although her body was starting to complain about this treatment, psychologically she didn't feel the need to eat. She fished out a piece of gum from her pocket in order to silence her stomach.

When she entered the room, all the students were already sitting. She could not help noticing Teresa sat at the back of the class, who, when she saw Jane, smirked and whispered something into the ear of her neighbour. Jane felt a presence behind her and realized Miss Isles had arrived as well. She smiled and gestured to the only empty seat, in the front row.

"Hello ladies, I am pleased to introduce our new student, Jane Rizzoli. She comes from Boston and will be staying with us in St. Cantius. I hope you will welcome her warmly."

Jane kept her head bowed towards her hands on her desk, while the other students began to whisper among themselves.

"Well, today we're going to start studying a new writer, someone that some of you may already know."

Miss Isles gave a stack of photocopies to a student to give out while she wrote on the blackboard, 'Emily Dickinson'. Jane could not restrain a smile – Emily Dickinson was her favourite poet.

"Who can tell me something about this writer? Yes, Teresa?"

"She writes poems."

The class snickered in unison but this little joke didn't change the angelic smile on Miss Isles' face.

"Thanks for that brilliant contribution, Teresa. Anyone else? Clarissa?"

"She's a 19th-century poet."

"Very good, do you know the exact dates of her birth and death?"

Faced with silence, Miss Isles wrote '1830-1886' on the board.

"Anyone else? No-one? Well, Emily Elizabeth Dickinson was born in Amherst, Massachusetts, into a wealthy family with strong community ties. She lived an introverted and reclusive life ..."

Jane watched from the corner of her eye as her classmates quickly scribbled some notes. The snap of shoes indicated the passage of Mother Winifred in the hallway, who cast a quick glance through the glass door before quietly continuing on her way. She decided, instead of taking notes as well, to look more closely at the poem that Miss Isles had chosen to give them.

**Emily Dickinson - For Each Ecstatic Instant**

_For each ecstatic instant_  
_We must an anguish pay_  
_In keen and quivering ratio_  
_To the ecstasy._

_For each beloved hour_  
_Sharp pittances of years,_  
_Bitter contested farthings_  
_And coffers heaped with tears._

When Miss Isles had finished her biography, Jane listened to other students discuss the meaning of the first stanza. The first task was to discuss the words that inspired the first four verses. She noted them all on the board: 'pain', 'suffering, 'sorrow,' 'poverty', 'complexity'… When she was about to proceed to the second stanza, Jane decided to contribute.

"I think Emily was thinking of Susan when she wrote this poem."

Jane paused, enjoying the expression of surprise on Maura's face following her words.

"Emily lived a reclusive life, but she also had a lot of correspondents. Especially Susan. I think in the first stanza she sounds awkward, probably because she didn't have any sexual experience, or understanding of the longing she felt for her. I think she was just as frightened by her desires as she was excited about the act. I think it's also an allusion to masturbation."

The class, which had remained silent during her little speech, chuckled again but this time Miss Isles silenced them with a look that was so strict they stopped immediately. Jane had carefully chosen her last sentence in order to test the teacher. She frowned and took a few seconds before answering quietly.

"That's a personal interpretation that you based on remarkable knowledge about her private life. Emily Dickinson did in fact correspond with many people. I grant you, it is interesting to reflect on the influence that this may have had on her writing, and I thank you for having introduced the subject. I attach great importance to discussion in my class which I see as enriching the content. However, I would be grateful if you would follow my instructions and watch your language, Jane. "

Jane smiled at the skillful response of her teacher. However, she did not give up.

"You mean masturbation? That's not a rude term. Taboo, yes. Which brings us to the second stanza, where Emily reminds us of this obtuse mentality that still exists today. People are conditioned. Money is an example. People only think about 'farthings' as being an enrichment in terms of money but they never achieve a more spiritual enrichment. I also think that these 'farthings' can represent the taboo feelings that people lock away inside their hearts. Emily locked away her tears because she was so different. And what about you, Miss Isles? What have you locked away?"

Miss Isles folded her arms. The tension was palpable in the classroom and each student was waiting open-mouthed for their teacher's response. So when the shrill sound of the bell signalling the end of class rang out, no one stirred. Maura took her place behind her desk, saying that for the next lesson, she wanted them to look for other words that inspired them in the second stanza. Students began to rise and leave the room.

"Jane, I want to talk to you."

Jane grabbed her bag and stood up to face Miss Isles, looking her straight in the eyes. Some students took more time than necessary to pack their stuff away but the teacher waited until they had all left to speak.

"Listen... I respect my students and I encourage you to have your own opinions..."

"But?"

"But I can't help but think that your response was meant to provoke me."

Despite their age difference, Jane was larger than Maura and she had to look up to face the teenager. She cast a quick glance at the necklaces she always wore, but did not make any comment whatsoever yet.

"Maybe a little."

Maura gave a little sigh. Mother Winifred was right, Jane needed to be closely monitored. Not quite for the reason that the principal had insinuated but rather, because of the great suffering that the teenager seemed to have hiding deep inside her.

"You don't need to provoke me to get my attention. Not in my lessons."

"Maybe I want more attention from you. Maybe even outside of class."

One thing was sure, Jane Rizzoli knew exactly how to choose her words and she bit her lower lip enjoying the small effect her last sentence had on Miss Isles. Maura suppressed, just in time, a small shiver, partly caused by the coarsening of her voice and a little more by the undeniable charm Jane exuded. This small weakness only lasted a split second before she pulled herself together and quickly turned to business.

"I would appreciate it if from now on, your attitude was more… appropriate for my classes."

Maura Isles did not order. She made sure that her remarks were delivered with kindness, regardless of how hard they were and this was probably what made them so effective. Jane smiled widely, shaking her head from left to right, amused by Maura's personality. She turned to leave the room, but as she reached it, Miss Isles addressed her again.

"I would also appreciate it if you didn't chew gum during my lessons Jane."

Jane spun around to the trash can by the door and threw away her gum. She looked over her shoulder at Miss Isles, who displayed the most beautiful smile she had seen her in her life so far, and then left. The teenager was becoming more and more interested by this teacher, and she was likely to lose one or two small battles in this promising little game. When she left, Maura's face tensed in concern as the message Jane had tried to deliver to her had been well understood.

The bell for the next class had already rung and the girl quickened her pace to reach the next classroom down the hall. She stopped at the door where Mother Winifred waited tapping the end of her ruler against her palm. The principal looked pointedly at her necklaces then raised her eyes to Jane's.

"In my office, Miss Rizzoli."

_**AN**_ _: Please would you like to share with me your expectations about this fanfic? About the development of the story, the characters or about scenes you would like to read in next __chapters? It might influence on my writing! :) I want to keep my readers happy and the statistics have whispered to my ear you're a lot so please don't forget to review. ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

Jane had followed Mother Winifred, who had not spoken a word to her, and was now sitting in her office. Obviously her posture showed how much importance Jane gave to this meeting and the principal wasted no time in giving her a smack on the shoulder to make her sit up straight. The teenager took advantage of the fact that her back was turned and rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"This is your first day, Miss Rizzoli, and your first lesson and you're already back in my office."

Mother Winifred turned to face her, pausing in the hope that the student would answer her. In vain.

"Give me your necklaces, Miss Rizzoli," she said, holding out a hand toward the girl.

Jane raised her eyebrows and could not help but chuckle under her breath.

"No way."

Mother Winifred smiled mockingly and began to pace next to Jane.

"I know that there is a copy of the rules on all of the students' bedside tables. Although I have no doubt that reading it was the first thing that you did last night, I will remind you of one of its simple rules. "Students may only wear a discrete necklace with no religious connections, other than Catholic."

Jane turned in her seat and threw up her arms.

"Okay. I'll save your breath and your time. I don't take them off. It's not negotiable."

"Get up, Jane. Come here."

Jane walked to the cabinet that Mother Winifred had just opened. The cabinet was filled with various religious items, candles, books ... One shelf was a little more intriguing than the others, and carefully, the principal grabbed one of necklace that was there. Large wooden beads were connected by a chain and at the centre of it hung what appeared to be a heavy cross cut from the same material. Mother Winifred faced Jane, handing her the rosary and held out her other hand, palm facing up.

"Either you give me those necklaces now, or you will wear this, its weight serving to remind you of the gravity of your sins at every moment. Do not make me contact your parents Miss Rizzoli. From what they have told me, if you are expelled once more, the next step will be military school and I'm sure you do not want to disappoint them again. This is not negotiable. "

Jane's gaze had never been so dark. A multitude of thoughts flashed through her mind in seconds. She did not care much about disappointing her parents; she was already disappointed by their violent reaction to her homosexuality. Military school? She could not have asked for a better career path, and to be honest, it was something she had been aiming for through her behaviour for a long time. Jane had never been so close to succeeding with her plan; however, another problem had arisen with it.

The image of Miss Isles swept all her other thoughts away. She only had to answer back to Mother Winifred one more time and she would be leaving this damn school. If only Miss Isles had never entered her life. Jane bit her tongue, ashamed at the thought of missing her chance because of a woman she had met only the day before. Unfortunately, she couldn't do anything. The little game she'd established seemed to be developing into something deeper. She didn't know exactly what it was yet but Jane felt that if she left, she would miss something. She would miss that woman.

How could anyone resist such a sweet smile, when it hid such a strong character? Miss Isles intrigued her, and the idea of never seeing her again was unimaginable. Jane mustered all her available strength to swallow her pride, and almost snatched the heavy chain out of Mother Winifred's hands. She slipped it around the neck and stormed the office. In her haste to get as far away as possible from the horrible nun, she nearly knocked over someone in the corridor.

"Jane! Shouldn't you be in lessons right now?"

The teenager took a few seconds to react, still a little taken aback by this violent meeting. She peered into Miss Isles' worried gaze and felt her anger slowly dissipate on seeing it. Damn this woman and her power over her. Maura watched Jane nervously plunge her hands into her pockets and finally noticed what she wore around her neck.

"Oh, I see. Mother Winifred was quick to remind you about the rules."

"Yep, and she was happy to do it, too. Seeing as Mass is in 15 minutes I thought I'd just wait outside the chapel."

Jane had read the day before on her schedule that Mass was held every day before lunch time.

"I'm going there too. I'll go with you."

The two women walked silently down the hall. Maura was still uncomfortable following their previous talk and was even more so when they reached their destination. Neither dared to engage in conversation. Jane put her bag on the floor and straightened the heavy beads that were beginning to make her neck hurt quicker than she thought they would.

"Why don't you take off your necklaces Jane?"

The girl bit her lip, taking a few moments to decide whether she was willing to share this very personal information with the teacher.

"They were all given to me by loved ones."

"This one is particularly beautiful." Maura told her, catching the little blue stone emerald hanging on a thin silver chain between her fingers.

Miss Isles was standing so close now that Jane could smell her perfume. She savoured the scent, which she identified as Monoï; it was perfect for the young woman. She couldn't help breathing a little faster because of their proximity. A small smile played on her lips from the soft look Maura was giving the necklace. Miss Isles raised her eyes and quickly took a step back when she realized what her actions were doing to her pupil.

"But I noticed you pay particular attention to your Buddhist rosary. Who gave it to you?"

She accompanied this last sentence with her friendliest smile but immediately regretted her words when she noticed the violent change in Jane's behaviour. The girl's features became strained following this over-personal question and, shoving her hands in her pockets she lowered her eyes to the ground, brow furrowed. Maura decided to change the subject quickly.

"I understand that these necklaces mean a lot to you, but you're in a religious institution with strict rules. It is important to have your own beliefs but it's also important to respect those of others. Sometimes you just have to adapt. Perhaps you could keep them in your bag and that way, always have them with you? "

"Does that cross mean a lot to you?"

Maura understood by following the gaze of Jane that she was referring to her little golden locket. It was her turn to look down at the ground.

"Yes."

At the same time she breathed her answer, the girl once again closed the distance that lay between them, taking a step forward. Then she took one of her hands from her pockets, gazing at Maura's chest. She brushed the fingertips over the cross and then the teacher's skin, and over the chain at the base of her neck.

"What about you? Would you take this off if you were asked?"

Miss Isles was unable to answer this simple question, paralyzed by the tone Jane had used. The sound of her husky voice was still buzzing in her ears. Or maybe the buzzing was because of the teenager's continued caresses? She felt Jane's fingers slip back down the chain of her cross and could not repress a shudder. She opened her mouth but was unable to form a response. Jane's eyes came to rest on her mouth and this time Maura's knees began to weaken dangerously.

How had this situation gone downhill so fast? How could this student create such a tornado of feelings in her, so quickly? The bell indicating the end of the period finally startled her from her stupor, and she recoiled from Jane, looking around to see if anyone had witnessed this scene. Fortunately, no one had.

"I ... I have to go, Mass will begin soon. Take care of yourself." Maura stammered, opening the door of the chapel.

She left the girl on her own, who had not had time to move an inch, but now wore a smirk.

_**AN**_ _: I know this chapter is short but next one is almost done and it will be much longer! :) Are you as eagerly waiting as I am to see more Rizzles like this last part? And more? ;)_  
_Thanks for your reviews! haha I totally understand you guys don't want to read a bad ending about our beloveds Jane & Maura. Don't worry too much! I love them (and you :)) too much to break their/your heart. I mean, of course there will be a lot of bad things which will happen during and at the end of this story... I'll do my best to make it good whatever will happen. :)_  
_I'll maybe use 'the Beach House Scene', I'm not sure yet but it's quite possible._  
_Kisses and Hugs to my friends alyson71 and beautydistorted who took time to review even if they already have encouraged me in private before! ^^ Love you girls, oh and yes I have a lot in store for this story._  
_Thanks again to RecallTheLove who translated this chapter! :)_


End file.
